


Snow

by WonderBat91939



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, cuteness, inspired from a song, no salt, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBat91939/pseuds/WonderBat91939
Summary: Adrien has a revelation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106
Collections: March 2020 - Music





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UsaChan1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaChan1997/gifts).



> Inspired from the song No One Else from The Great Comet of 1812

It was snowing outside when he realized what was happening. In the midst of all the homework he had to do and all the midterms he had to study for, it just hit him like a ton of bricks.

He couldn’t get Marinette out of his mind. He drew her name in the margins of his paper when thinking over a really hard math problem. He kept rereading his literature over and over again because he couldn’t get bluebell eyes, light freckles, and the color pink out of his head. He tried practicing his piano, but the melody of her voice drowned out the melody of the keys.

_What is wrong with me?_

Trying to distract himself with Ultimate Mecha Strike didn’t work either. He couldn’t help but reminded of Marinette’s skills at the game. And then the memory of their hand meeting twice as they reached for a controller came to the forefront of his thoughts and _would not leave._

Pressing pause on his game, he gazed out the window to the gently falling snow. _Maybe a run around Paris will clear my mind._

Looking around his room, he found his kwami plundering the fridge. "Hey, Plagg, we're going out."

He barely let the kwami have any time to respond before transforming. Soon enough, a hero dressed in all black was bounding across the snow-covered rooftops. There were flakes in his wild blond hair, and his cheeks were red from the exercise and the chill. He didn’t know where he was going until he found himself across the street from a familiar bakery.

He pulled up short when he saw that the bedroom on the top floor was dark. _She's probably asleep._ Pushing down the sudden surge of disappointment, Cat Noir took off again.

This time, he ended up at the Eiffel Tower. The bright lights reflecting off the snow lit up his already joyful heart, and he felt the sudden urge to laugh and smile. He’d never felt such happiness as this. He felt like he was floating on air, like nothing could bring him down. The laughter and chatter he heard from people down below added to his lightheartedness, and he simply couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

He spotted André the ice cream man not too far from the tower. _I could go for some ice cream. I wonder if Marinette’s gotten sweethearts' ice cream with someone before._ A sudden rush of jealousy burst forth, startling him to no end. Where had that come from?

Shrugging it off (he wasn’t about to let one sour thought dampen his cheerful mood), Cat hastened over to the jolly ice cream man. "Hello, André."

The man smiled at him. "Cat Noir! Good to see you! Would you like some ice cream on this lovely night?"

The hero nodded and grinned. "Yes please!"

It wasn’t until he was already bounding away and enjoying his frozen treat that he really noticed the colors. Instead of his regular red spots that he was used to, there was light pink. Light pink, with both a dark blue and a light blue. _Just like Marinette._

He nearly fell off the roof he was on. Staring at his cone, with the snow falling around him, he finally figured it out. "I'm in love with Marinette." It was so soft, the wind whisked away for no one else to ever hear.

"I'm in love with Marinette." It was louder this time, and he couldn’t fight off the grin on his face.

"I’m in love with Marinette." A light laugh bubbled up from his chest.

It made so much sense. She was so amazing. She was sweet, kind, brave, and never afraid to stand up for herself or others. He wondered why he hadn’t figured it out sooner.

He was in love with the most amazing girl in the world, and angel in the midst of humans, gracing everyone with her presence and her smile that could light up a room.

With a lovesick grin on his face, Cat Noir raced home.

He detransformed as soon as his feet hit the floor. His ice cream was long gone, but his smile remained. He flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's got you in hopeless romantic mode?" Plagg floated into his line of sight.

Adrien's grin got wider. "Marinette. I’m in love with her."

He expected a few reactions from his kwami. Teasing, rolling eyes, groaning. What he wasn’t expecting was for Plagg whoop triumphantly. "Finally!"

Adrien frowned, giving his kwami a quizzical look. "What do you mean finally?"

Plagg snickered. "I’ve been trying to make you realize you loved Pigtails for _ages!_ "

Adrien shook his head. "Whatever, Plagg." He sat up and stared out the window once more. The snow had stopped falling by now, and the moon was out, full, and shining brightly, casting a glow over the sleeping city. It was, in a word, magical. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "She’s just so wonderful. How did I never realize before?"

Now, Plagg groaned. "Are you gonna be like this all night?" When he didn’t receive an answer, the kwami looked up from his camembert, only to find his Chosen gazing softly out the window with a lovesick grin on his face. "Oh brother."

~*~*~*~

After a night if no sleep (How could he possibly sleep? The night was beautiful, and he was in love!), Adrien practically skipped down the stairs into the dining room, scarfed down his breakfast, and raced out the door, his light blue scarf trailing behind him.

He was more excited to go to school today than he had been in a long time. Of course, he was always excited, but now he couldn’t wait to go and see Marinette and here her laugh and her cute stammering and see her pretty blush and her cute freckles and _why aren’t we there yet?_

He stepped out of the car, only barely remembering to thank his driver and looked over at the bakery. There were still a few minutes left before school started, and he suddenly had a great idea. Doing a quick scan to make sure Marinette hadn’t arrived yet (she hadn’t), he quickly crossed the street and entered the bakery.

Immediately, the smell of all sorts of baked goodies and treats flooding his senses, the warmth of the small business warming him from the chill outside. Sabine met his gaze from over the counter. The surprise that crossed her features was soon replaced with a warm smile and a knowing gaze. "Good morning, Adrien! How are you?"

Adrien smiled politely. "I’m doing well, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I’m looking for Marinette."

"Oh, I’m sure she’ll be right down." Sabine turned and called up the stairs. "Marinette! You have a friend here who wants to see you!" She turned back around and winked.

"Coming, Maman!" Thuds filled the small bakery, the sounds of someone rushing down a flight or two of stairs, and soon enough Marinette emerged all bundled up in her winter gear. Adrien had to hold back the urge to say "aww."

Marinette looked up from where she was pulling on her mittens to meet his gaze. She faltered and tripped. Adrien leapt forward in time to catch her from falling to the ground.

"Thanks, A-Adrien." She stuttered, the blush he loved already starting to color her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

This time it was his turn to blush as he realized how close she was, heat flooding his cheeks and making his face burn. He let go of her and put a little bit of distance between them (but not too much, of course). "W-well, I thought it might be nice to walk you to school today." He nervously smiled at her. "I-is that okay?" His hand crept up to rub at the back of his neck unbidden.

Marinette looked at him with her jaw practically on the floor and her eyes wide. She blinked and stammered and started waving her hands around, "Y-y-you? W-walk me? To fool? Scoot? School?"

_Man, she’s adorable._ "Yeah..."

Marinette stared for a moment more before suddenly jolting and nodding rapidly. "Yes! That’s definitely okay! I love you! I mean- I’d love for you to walk me to school!"

He chuckled and held out his arm for her. She giggled and out her arm through his, and the exited the bakery, both bidding farewell to Sabine. The snow had resumed its light fall while Adrien had been in the bakery, and in the short walk to the school, Marinette’s hair was dusted in white. He suddenly stopped walking in front of the steps leading up to the entrance of school.

"Hey, Marinette?"

She looked up at him. Her eyelashes has snowflakes gently sticking to them, and the red of her cheeks brought out the blue of her eyes all the more. _How can one person be this cute? It’s not fair!_

"Y-yeah?"

"Umm, I know this sounds kinda sudden, but-" he took a shaky breath. "Last night, I realized I, uh, like you. A lot." He tore his his eyes from her gaze and fixed them on his feet. "Would you, maybe, be willing to go out with me sometime?" He glanced up at her through his lashes.

She looked star-struck. " _You_ like _me?_ " She grinned at his nod. "I’d love to go out with you."

His head snapped up. "Wait, really? You would?"

She giggled and nodded. "I've been in love with you ever since you gave me your umbrella."

Now, it was Adrien's turn to be star-struck. "Wow. That's... wow." He smiled. "So, that’s a definite 'yes', then?"

Marinette grinned. "That’s a definite 'yes.'"

Both of them couldn’t wipe the grins off their faces as they walked into the classroom hand in hand, of course starting a ruckus when everyone noticed.

And if, after their first date, Marinette happened to have that very same umbrella with her, and if they happened to be outside in the falling snow with it open over their heads, and if they happened to share their first kiss under that fateful umbrella in the snow, then well...

That was nobody’s business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Join the Miraculous Fanfiction Discord Server ](https://discord.gg/Uz8FJf)


End file.
